


daily convos

by xmhmgww



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more tags as it goes, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Texting, Wonwoo - Freeform, bc im a trash, i was bored, im sorry, meanie, mingyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmhmgww/pseuds/xmhmgww
Summary: Ww: your face is a flopMg: we all know that's a lieWw: yeah you're right





	1. chingu

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Please dont read this if you're easily butthurt. This is mainly for fun, don't take it seriously.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Mg: chingu

Ww: yes chingu

Mg: im bored :(

Ww: deal with it

Mg: =( 

Ww: okay what do u want to do

Mg: 21 questions? heheheh

Ww: ...

Ww: i know everything about you we dont really need to go through that

Mg: oh really what's my favourite food

Ww: the ones u cook

Mg: hmm 

Mg: okay who's my crush

Ww: ??

Ww: YOU HAD A CRUSH AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME

Ww: WHO IS IT

Ww: DO I KNOW HER

Ww: OR HIM

Mg: i was joking chill wonwoo

Ww: dang it i thought i was the crush

Mg: what

Ww: what

Mg: what

Mg: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY

Ww: .

Ww: nah

Ww: anyways are you entertained now chingu

Mg: changing the topic i see hmm 

Mg: yes i am thank god

Ww: I WASNT 

Ww: im your chingu, not god

Mg: YOURE SO LAME

MG: NO WONDER YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS

Ww: hey =(

Ww: meanie

Ww: i have jun 

Mg: isnt he dating jeonghan

Ww: yeah so?? 

Mg: ...

Ww: are you jealous im friends with him hehhee

Mg: NO

Ww: YES

Mg: WONWOO NO

Ww: WONGYU YES

Ww: mingyu** oops

Mg: whats wongyu

Ww: typo

Mg: no it's not

Ww: IT IS

Mg: WONWOO NO

Ww: MINGYU YES

Ww: i didnt make a typo this time hehehe

Mg: .

Mg: i dont understand the point of this conversation

Ww: i dont understand the point of your existence

Mg: HEY

Mg: I CAME HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME BUT I FEEL SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW

Ww: WELL U SAID U WERE BORED THATS WHY WERE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION

Mg: BUT IM STILL BORED

Ww: EARLIER U THANKED GOD BC YOU SAID YOURE ENTERTAINED

MG: BUT I GOT BORED AGAIN

Ww: honestly i am not having this conversation with you

Ww: deal with it yourself

Ww: bye chingu

Mg: THIS DISRESPECT

Mg: RUDE

MG: BYE I DONT NEED YOU ANYWAYS

Mg: wonwoo?

Mg: okay


	2. Oppa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 kudos and 51 hits so far yay me

Mg: EMERGENCY

Ww: what

Mg: I NEED ANSWERS FOR MATHS HW

Ww: you can do it yourself smartass

Mg: i know but

Ww: but you're lazy

Mg: you know me so well

Ww: what would you do without me

Mg: HM MAYBE A LOT OF GREAT THINGS 

Ww: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME

Ww: meanie =(

Mg: babe im just joking

Ww: dont babe me

Mg: i'll do whatever i want

Ww: im not giving you answers

Mg: gASPS

Mg: WONWOO

Mg: I REALKY NEED IT

Mg: WONGYU

Mg:BABE

Mg: OPPA

Ww: ew

Mg: OPPA ANSWERS JUSEYO

Ww: you shouldnt be asking answers from me

Mg: but im really tired rn i dont want to think

Ww: mingyu dont be like this

Mg: IM SORRY

mg: I WONT DO THIS AGAIN

Mg: IM JUST REALLY TIRED I WENT OUT WITH THE SENIORS EARLIER FOR BASKETBALL AND THE BALL HIT MY HEAD I THINK MY BRAIN DIED

Ww: ha u deserved it

Mg: =(

Mg: anyways

Mg: answers please?

Ww: *image sent*

Mg: thanks wonwoo

Ww: you owe me

Mg: no i dont

Mg: i thought u did this out of kindness

Ww: sIKE YA THOUGHT

Ww: but wait

Ww: you went to play basketball and you didnt invite me

Mg: um

Mg: i thought u dont like sports ?

Mg: im sorry wonwoo

Ww: do u feel guilty rn 

Ww: HAHAHAH IM JUST PLAYING WITH YOU

Ww: i went to a cafe with jun lol

Mg: again with the jun thing

Ww: JUN IS NOT A THING

Ww: hes a friend, and hes a nice and important friend to me

Mg: more important than me?

Ww: i dont see why you need to ask that

Mg: JUST TELL ME

Ww: WHY

Mg: BC

Ww:fine

Ww: no, not more important than you

Mg: HA I THOUGHT SO

Ww: but i love jun more

Mg: i thought jun had a boyfriend

Ww: so?? You're not my boyfriend and i love you

Mg: DID I READ THAT RIGHT

Mg: YES BITCHES

Mg: THE EMO KING WONWOO LOVES ME WHEN WILL YOUR BEST FRIEND EVER

Ww: stop being dramatic

Ww: u already know that

Mg: yes i do but

Mg: you rarely tell me you love me so i'll appreciate it when the time comes

Ww: thanks

Ww: and im sorry

Mg: for what

Ww: for not always showing you love 

Mg: nah dont worry about it

Mg: like you said we're not boyfriends

Mg: tho we could be

Mg: BUT WHAT YOU SAID IS A LIE YOU OBVIOUSLY LOVE ME THE MOST 

Ww: okay

Ww: mingyu

Mg: yes

Ww: just go finish your homework

Mg: YES OPPA

Ww: i hate you

Mg: you werent saying that a few minutes ago 

Ww: whatever

Ww: bye

Mg: bye oppa

Mg: oh wonwoo

Ww: hmm

Mg: i love you too


	3. zen's hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arent we all a trash for mystic messenger?

Mg: HYUNG

Ww: shut up zen's calling me

Mg: who's zen

Ww: someone

Mg: do i know him? Where is he from? What is he like? Is he your friend

Mg: wonwoo?

Mg: WHY DOES ZEN CALL YOU FOR SO LONG ITS BEEN 5 MINS HYUNG

Ww: um

Ww: you dont know him and you dont need to

Mg: WHY

Mg: im curious

Ww: it's better if you dont know lol

Mg: seems suspicious

Ww: are you jealous?

Mg: what if i am

Ww: you have no reason to be

Mg: but you're ignoring me for this zen thing =( thats a reason to be jealous

Ww: you dont need to be jealous with zen~~

Mg: did u notice i called zen "thing"

Ww: yes in fact i did

Mg: you're not gonna say anything?

Ww: no

Ww: because zen is a game character lol

Mg: ...

Mg: ...

Mg: YOU IGNORED ME FOR A GAME CHARACTER

Mg: this relationship is over

Ww: what relationship

Ww: you're being dramatic

Mg: IM NOT

Mg: bye

Ww: no mingyu wait -

Ww: what did you want

Mg: i want to talk about how jun's selca on his ig is a flop

Ww: your face is a flop

Mg: we all know that's a lie

Ww: yeah you're right

Mg: i know 

Ww: -_-

Ww: why do you hate him so much

Ww: his selca wasnt a flop those 1k likes said so

Mg: HIS FACE

Mg: AND 

Mg: i CRINGED BC HIS CAPTIONS ARE ALWAYS CHEESY 

Ww: mingyu stop he did nothing wrong

Mg: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DEFENDING HIM

Ww: WHY DO YOU FOLLOW HIM IF YOU HATE HIM

Mg: i dont hate him

Mg: and i follow him because he posts pics with/of you 

Ww: so you followed him for me heheheh

Mg: yes i did wonwoo

Mg: anyways go back to your zen im going to sleep bye

Ww: I CANT CALL ZEN ALL THE TIME

Mg: yeah right

Ww: ITS TRUE

Ww: well goodnight

Mg: goodnight wonwoo

**

 

Jun: hey wonwoo

Ww: hey jun what's up

Jun: your friend mingyu is sending hate comments on my ig hahahahah

Jun: it's fine he deleted them

Jun: but why did he do that lol

Ww: mingyu did that?

Ww: im sorry he probably doesnt know what he's doing

Jun: well i think he's just jealous you're spending time with me ;)

Ww: yeah 

Ww: no -_-

Ww: anyways thanks for telling me, i'll talk to him

Jun: welcome ?? 

Jun: lololol

Jun: bye gtg talk to bae

Ww: tell jeonghan i said hi

Jun: i meant zen but okay

Ww: HAHAHA 

Ww: DUDE YOU PLAY IT TOO??

Ww: is that why you went to excuse yourself for a "call" when we were at the cafe ㅋㅋㅋ

Jun: hahaha yes

Jun: the game is just so entertaining tbh

Ww: doesnt jeonghan mind?

Jun: lol he was the one who suggested the game

Jun: said something about yoosung being a precious thing

Ww: he is 

Ww: alright bye have fun talking to bae

Jun: bye ^_^

**

 

Ww: mingyu

Mg: WONWOO

Mg: I WAS JUST ABOUT TO FALL ASLEEP

Mg: now you ruined it ㅠㅠ

Ww: why were you sending hate comments on jun's ig?

Mg: um

Mg: gtg

Ww: ANSWER MY QUESTION

Ww: MINGYU

Ww: DONT IGNORE ME U GIANT

Ww: wow i cant believe

Ww: smh this kid


	4. let's ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor writing skills at the end im so sorry. i told myself i shouldn't take this fic seriously but look what i did. Anyways if my writing skills get better in the future i'll edit this

Mg: MYUNGHO!!

Mh: yes ?

Mg: talk to me im bored

Mh: um i would but

Mg: but??

Mh: im playing mystic messenger lol 

Mg: everyone leaves me for mm now =( 

Mg: even wonwoo hyung

Mg: hES THE REASON IM BORED

Mg: AND LONELY

Mg: im so mad i want to slap someone

Mh: woah chill there

Mh: why dont you play it too? ^_^

Mg: awh look at you doing them pROMOTESS

Mg: no thanks tho i've got a life that i need to take care of

Mh: whatever you say hyung

**

Ww: hey mingyu what's up?

Mg: dont hey mingyu whats up me

Ww: is something wrong?

Ww: mingyu?

Ww: hey

Ww: hi

Ww: =(

Ww: dont ignore me

Ww: fine

Ww: im sorry i ignored you

Ww: if it makes you feel better

Ww: um

Ww: i deleted the game

Mg: really??

Mg: why

Ww: because you dont like when i play it

Ww: and i rarely text you now because of that

Ww: im really sorry

Mg: lol who said i care about you texting me

Ww: wow i was trying to be generous

Mg: ASHSYSGA

Mg: I WAS JOKING

Mg: anyways

Mg: awhh wonwoo im really touched that you did that for me

Mg: i highly appreciate it :3

Mg: i thought i'd lost you and you'd ditch me for the game forever lol

Ww: you'll always be my no.1, mingyu

Mg: um you're my no.2

Mg: my mom is my no.1 hehehehe

Ww: oh

Ww: okay that's fair

Mg: okay why are we being cheesy

Ww: cheese is your middle name

Mg: but arent u the one who likes cheeseburger

Ww: i love hamburgers, not cheeseburgers

Mg: arent they the same thing??

Ww: they're not -_-

Ww: and i thought you're my best friend

Mg: asfsygs I AM 

Mg: SORRY IM JUST DUMB

Ww: you're not, it's okay

Ww: oh yeah

Ww: you know how my car is getting repaired now

Ww: can i ride with you to school?

Mg: you can ride ** ****

Ww: what??

Mg: i mean sure yeah

Mg: i'll text you when i arrive

Ww: nah just come earlier i'll make us breakfast

Mg: oh you want to ride ** **** early in the morning hmmm 

Ww: WHAT

Ww: i dont understand what you're saying and i dont want to

Ww: i wanted to be nice and make us breakfast 

Ww: take me seriously for once -_- 

Mg: hehehehe sorry

Mg: yeah sure i'll come early

Mg: yayy breakfast with wonwoo 

Ww: zen's calling bye

Mg: WHAT

Mg: I THOUGHT YOU DELETED IT

Mg: WONWOO

Mg: i hate you

* 1 hour later*

Ww: sorry

Ww: um you know my cat that i havent named since i bought it?

Ww: i named him zen now

Mg: wow

Mg: okay 

Ww: were you mad?

Ww: i told you i deleted it for you

Ww: have some faith in me

Mg: im sorry

Mg: it's just the line "zen's calling" irritates me you know??

Ww: i understand lol

Ww: it's getting late so goodnight 

Ww: ^_^

Mg: goodnight 

Mg: see you tomorrow wonwoo

Ww: see ya

 

* next day*

Mingyu arrived at wonwoo's house as early as possible. As he entered the house the smell of coffee and pancakes welcomed him.

"Wonwoooo it smells so good" mingyu stated with a big smile

"Well you'll see if it'll taste good." Wonwoo smirked, then led mingyu to his kitchen.

The two ate their breakfast in silent. Mingyu was in awe that wonwoo could cook breakfast so well. He was wonwoo's best friend for YEARS but he never tasted his pancakes. 

"I should eat breakfast with you more often" mingyu thought loudly. 

"Because of my food or because you want to spend time with me?" Wonwoo asked while smirking towards mingyu. 

"Maybe both" mingyu winked.

Wonwoo just laughed and nod his head at the suggestion. He also wouldnt mind having breakfast with mingyu everyday. 

"Do you usually have breakfast with your parents when they're not out of town?" Mingyu asked but carefully because he wasnt sure how wonwoo would answer it.

"If mom cooks, then yeah we eat together." Wonwoo said. "It's hard when your parents is always out for business and you rarely spend some family time" he smiled sadly.

Mingyu felt bad for asking the question. He didnt know wonwoo felt that way. Well he's glad he knows it now. 

"Consider me as your family wonwoo!" Mingyu grinned excitingly. 

He was trying to change the depressing mood. 

"Hahaha yes i will" wonwoo laughed and smiled. 

"Let's go we're gonna be late"

"Yes i'll help you clean up" 

The two teenagers cleaned up the dishes, and head towards school riding mingyu's car. 

Their morning started off very well and the two is very happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love wonwoo and mingyu so much, they're not just a ship to me. Theyre amazing nice people that i adore and their friendship is the cutest thing ever, i want something like that. Please always love and support wonwoo and mingyu thankss


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically mingyu is sick and wonwoo went to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this waaaay back but i didnt want to post it. Anyways enjoy it's not that good but oh well

Ww: mingyu

Ww: why are you not answering me

Ww: where are you??

Ww: WHY ARE YOU NOT IN SCHOOL

Ww: mingyu im worried please reply

Ww: ...

Ww: THATS IT IM GOING TO YOUR HOUSE

**

It was the first period, the class were in a middle of a lesson when Wonwoo raised his hand. The teacher noticed it and gave him a questioning look. Everyone then faced towards him. 

"Sir im really sorry for the interruption but i have a situation, may i please excuse myself?" Wonwoo asked politely with a look full of hope. 

The teacher raised his eyebrows at the request. "What could possibly be so important that you have to miss a lesson?" he asked.

Wonwoo was unsure of how to explain it. He can either lie or speak the truth.

"Um," he looked down while playing with the sleeves of his sweater. "Mingyu didn't come to school today and he didn't tell me why." He looked up and saw that the teacher gave him the look to continue. "He also didn't reply to any of my texts and he NEVER does that im really just worried for him." Wonwoo frowned. 

The teacher made a thinking face. "Hmm did his parents inform anything to the school?" 

"No sir, his parents are out of town."

"Oh" The teacher finally made a decision.   
"Alright wonwoo. You are allowed to be dismissed. Come here i'll write you a slip."

Wonwoo beamed brightly at his teacher. 

"Thank you so much sir" he bowed politely.

The teacher smiled softly and said, "You're welcome young boy" 

**

 

Wonwoo stood at the front of mingyu's house. He wanted to knock but when he usually comes over he always entered using the key that was hidden under the pot of his flower. 

He took the key from the hidden place and unlocked the door. 

"Mingyu?" He called for his best friend. Wonwoo frowned when there was no sign of any answer. 

He moved around the house to look for mingyu. He couldnt find him anywhere in the first floor so he walked upstairs to mingyu's bedroom.

He knocked a few times until he heard a weak "WHO'S THERE?" 

"It's wonwoo"

"Come in wonwoo" mingyu answered.

When wonwoo entered the room, he saw that there were tissues every where and his best friend was lying on the bed with blankets wrapped around him.

"Oh my god mingyu" wonwoo ran and hugged his friend tightly.

But he was pushed by mingyu  
"DONT HUG ME IM SICK IM GONNA GET YOU SICK TOO" mingyu shouted weakly.

"I THOUGHT YOU DIED YOU IDIOT WHY DIDNT YOU ANSWER MY TEXTS" wonwoo shouted back and hit mingyu's head then rubbed it afterwards. 

"It's" sneeze "on" sneeze "the desk" and another sneeze. "Im too lazy to get it"

"Have you eaten?" Wonwoo asked while pressing his hand on mingyu's forehead to check the temperature. 

"No, i'll eat when i feel better later, it's fine you dont have to take care of me wonwoo" mingyu smiled weakly.

Wonwoo scoffed, "i abandoned my education for you. You cant tell me to leave im not leaving you here alone."

Mingyu wanted to cry. He knew wonwoo cares a lot about his education and the fact that he cares about mingyu more just makes him want to tear up.

"This is why i love you wonwoo" mingyu grinned with his teeth showing. 

"Shut up" wonwoo blushed. "I'll go cook you some proper food then you need to take some medicine" 

"Yes oppa"

Wonwoo hit mingyu with one of his pillows. 

"OUCH that hurts. You're not suppose to hurt the patient" mingyu whined.

"Stop being annoying" wonwoo said.

Mingyu pouted and he laughed as he saw the glare that was thrown at him. 

The two spent the whole day together, wonwoo taking care of mingyu while he's acting like a whiney baby. 

Under wonwoo's proper care, mingyu recovered fast and went to school the next day.

"Thank you wonwoo" something he will always say. 

 

** 

Mg: wonwoo

Ww: yes?

Mg: thank you so much for yesterday

Ww: it's my pleasure hahah

Mg: it sure is ;)

Ww: -_-

Ww: do you feel better now?

Mg: yes i feel so much better

Mg: you took such great care of me

Mg: i love you

Mg: honestly just be my boyfriend

Ww: are you telling me or are you asking?

Mg: nvm forget i asked

Ww: QGYSGS

Ww: MINGYU

Ww: i didnt say no 

Ww: bitch come back

Ww: you're so annoying you know that right?

Mg: im so annoying no one wants to date

Ww: lmao that's a lie everyone is waiting in a line for you

Ww: and you're not annoying dont say that

Mg: but none of them are you right?

Mg: =((

Ww: mingyu

Ww: gdi why are you like this

Ww: fine i'll ask

Ww: Will you be my boyfriend my sweet giant, my fav boy, my one and only love of my life Kim mingyu?

Ww: i will be very happy if you say yes

Ww: mingyu ?

Ww: dont leave me on read hoe

Mg: AFWISHQPIWGS

Mg: AGWGAGS

Mg: IM SCREAMING

Mg: WONWOO

Mg: YOUR SWEET GIANT? YOUR FAV BOY YOUR ONE AND ONLY LOVE ??? 

Mg: YOURE SO SWEET

Mg: I LOVE YOU

Mg: YES 

Mg: YES I WILL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND JEON WONWOO THE LIGHT TO MY ENTIRE WORLD, MY BEST FRIEND NOW BOYFRIEND AND MY ONE AND ONLY 

Ww: you're so cute :(

Ww: thank you

Ww: im so glad you stayed in my entire life as my best friend and now you're my boyfriend.

Ww: i can sleep properly now huhuhu

Mg: me too wonwoo, me too

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks i know


End file.
